


Experimental

by memesama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of akaashi - Freeform, Pain Kink, Pinching, Scratching, does this count as pwp??, idk what i'm doing anymore, implied akakage, kags gets a memory boner, light orgasm denial, mentions of hinata - Freeform, mentions of suga, second year kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesama/pseuds/memesama
Summary: Kageyama groans, as he flops face first onto his bed. Exams are finally over, and he is exhausted. Normally he isn't so stressed about studying, but now that the third years retired, Sugawara isn't around as a backup if he can't participate in club activities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before so I honestly have no idea if I did this right. Criticism would be greatly appreciated, as I have zero clues on what I'm doing

Kageyama groans, as he flops face first onto his bed. Exams are finally over, and he is exhausted. Normally he isn't so stressed about studying, but now that the third years retired, Sugawara isn't around as a backup if he can't participate in club activities.

 

He needs to find a way to expel his tension. The setter had planned on staying after practice and getting a few extra tosses in with Hinata, but he wasn't feeling well and went home early. Kageyama crawls up towards his pillow and rolls over, so that he's on his back. With an arm over his eyes, his mind starts to wander. First, he involuntarily pictures himself getting his grades back, only to discover that he failed. Realizing that's not helping, he starts to think about Akaashi. He remembers how he felt with Akaashi’s cool fingers tracing all over his body, his wavy hair matting to his forehead. 

 

Akaashi was just as neutral in bed as he is in public, but Kageyama knows now, as well as at the time, that he does care for him. He's not entirely sure if the older setter actually enjoyed himself, but he at least understands that Akaashi was being careful because he loves Kageyama.

 

After replaying their encounter in his mind, he becomes aware of the slight straining against his sweatpants. The setter double checks to make sure his door is locked, before lying back down. Lifting his hips for easier access, he hooks his thumbs under the waistbands to both his sweatpants and his boxer briefs, sliding them down, just below his knees. Only half hard, Kageyama gently takes himself in his hand and begins to stroke, setting a slow and lazy pace. Wishing Akaashi were here with him, Kageyama feels himself becoming harder in his hand.

 

Gaining a little bit of momentum, Kageyama remembers something that Akaashi had said. Though he was able to get off, Akaashi had noticed it took a long time. The younger setter thought nothing of it, it's always taken him that long to get off when he was alone. Akaashi told him to experiment with different things while he's alone. He said it will make sex more enjoyable for both of them, which in hindsight he should have realized that this at least meant Akaashi enjoyed himself enough to want to sleep with him again.

 

Deciding to obey his boyfriend’s words, his free hand starts to wander. He gives a small tug at his hair. Nothing spectacular. His fingers brush against his lips, pushing their way inside. Wet heat wraps itself around the digits, sucking lightly. Kageyama shudders, removing the fingers from his mouth. He makes a mental note to not do that again. Not only does it feel weird on his tongue, but now his fingers are slimy, too. He wipes the saliva onto his sheets, still pumping steadily.

 

Now that his fingers are adequately dry, he slips beneath his t shirt, dragging the tips softly up his torso. Out of curiosity, he flicks a thumb over one of the small beads on his chest. Kageyama’s eyes flutter, as he decides to tweak it again, causing it to stiffen. The hand working his length begins to lose speed, before he recomposes himself, determined to figure out what makes him tick.

 

Kageyama’s jaw goes lax as he continues to work himself on both his cock, and the sensitive nub on his chest. He rubs his slit, dragging precome down to slick the shaft, making it easier for his hand to keep pace.

 

Meanwhile, he rolls the bead between his index finger and thumb. Experimentally, he squeezes the already swollen bead. It hurts, but at the same time it feels good, evidence through his twitching arousal.

 

As his breathing grows heavier, he leaves the oversensitive nub in exchange for exploring his body again, this time scraping his nails along his skin as he goes. Suddenly, Kageyama stops pumping his hand. Looking around, as if to make sure no one’s watching, he pinches the head, gasping at the sensation. He realizes that if he keeps it up, he'll finish too soon, so instead he settles for going back to pumping himself. This time, though, he goes at a painfully slow pace, teasing himself as his other hand starts for his thighs. Without a particular pattern, he alternates between pinching and scratching the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. 

 

Heat is pooling in his abdomen. He knows he's getting close, but he doesn't want it to end yet.

 

Biting his lower lip to hold back his moaning, he stops his stroking again, to focus on the tip. A thumb circles over the dripping slit, lightly scraping as it goes. Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut, trying to force himself not to come. Decidedly, he goes for another attempt at pinching the head, as if he's challenging himself. In a way, he is. He wants to see how far he can push himself before he can't hold back any longer.

 

The hand on his thighs starts twisting at the base of his cock, gripping tighter than what he would normally do. The pressure is something Kageyama can get used to. He starts to thrust shallowly into his hands, desperate for more friction. Though he isn't synchronizing his movements, one of his thrusts times up with a squeeze to the tip, pushing himself over the edge. He finishes with a low moan, covering his hands and part of his stomach in his own hot release.

 

There was more of his fluid than he expected, never having experienced an orgasm so intense. After taking a moment to relax and steady his breathing, the setter reaches for a tissue from his nightstand, wiping his hands and stomach. Figuring since he's already half naked anyway, he decides to take a quick shower.

 

But first, he digs his phone out of his pocket. He's excited to report to his boyfriend that he figured out what he likes.


End file.
